<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Permission by MxPseudonym</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375941">Permission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxPseudonym/pseuds/MxPseudonym'>MxPseudonym</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After care, Anxious Reader, But it's for your own good, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Improper use of dining room tables, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tommy Shelby is a tease, You're safe from the daddy kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxPseudonym/pseuds/MxPseudonym</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's sweetheart has a case of the nerves about attending a family meeting. He helps you out the best way he knows how. </p><p>--<br/><i> "Sweetheart, do you remember the rules?"  </i></p><p>  <i>Of course, you remembered the bloody rules. You nodded with your bottom lip between your teeth.  </i></p><p>  <i>"Ah, ah. I know how smart and capable you are, sweetheart. Use your words, love," Tommy encouraged you. "Good girls use their words." </i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Reader, Tommy Shelby/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Permission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Slowly starting to put all of my fics in one place, but this baby is brand new so enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The amount that Tommy Shelby loved you was beyond what either of you had expected. There were few things he wouldn't do for you- the meek, proper church girl that Polly set him up with. Polly said he could use some sweetness, but Tommy saw things Polly couldn't.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you asked Tommy what made him finally ask you to dinner, he revealed it was the way you didn't cross our chest when you walked into the church. You didn't sing the hymns, either. But you went to confession and wrapped your rosary around your wrists a bit too tight.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You sin, love, but you don't feel all that guilty about it, do you?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed like ages ago now, but perhaps it was because your eyes were rolling back, and time itself seemed ridiculous yet oppressive.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweetheart," Tommy's voice snaked its way into your head. His rich Brummie accent did borderline dangerous things to you. "You remember the rules?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy brought you back into his office, where you were losing your mind for the third time that day. You woke up with Tommy's head between your thighs. He brought you near the most perfect completion but stopped before you could get there. You were dazed by the decision, but nothing came between you and being good for Tommy. Even when he pinned you against the wall in the hallway after breakfast. Your wrists were above your head in one of his hands, and a knee was hooked around Tommy's waist as he pushed two fingers in you. Even then, with your body on fire with desire and embarrassment that the staff of Arrow House could hear the consequences of your inability to stay quiet, you were good. You followed the rules. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, you sat with your legs over the arms of a chair in Tommy's office. Your blouse was pulled open to expose your hardening nipples, your skirt was pushed up around your waist, and your knickers were on display. You circled your sensitive nub at the apex of your thighs over the blue silk at the pace of Tommy's choosing. Currently, that meant slow, feather-light strokes over material added friction that was making you salivate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, you remembered the bloody rules. You nodded with your bottom lip between your teeth.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, ah. I know how smart and capable you are, sweetheart. Use your words, love," Tommy encouraged from behind you. It wasn't fair, the way he skimmed his fingers over your bare shoulders, lighting up your nerve endings. His palm flattened over your clavicle, then came up to wrap around your throat. There was no pressure, just the faint reminder of all the times he'd controlled your breath. The memories made your hips jerk in a tight motion. "<em>Good girls</em> use their words." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes, I r-remember the rules," you stammered. Tommy's thumb stroked the column of your throat. He felt you gulp down your brewing pleasure.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are they?" Tommy asked. You so wanted to ask if he needed help remembering his own doing, but his hands were warm and distracting. They cupped your breasts and pinched your nipples, one at a time, then simultaneously.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I, I can't, <em>fuck</em>," you swore, cutting yourself off for a moment. Tommy paused what he was doing. He was a little mean today, but he didn't want to sabotage his sweetheart from thinking straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that?" He tried again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't... I can't cum without p-permission. A-and... I have to be, oh god.... good girl," you recited the guidelines you were given that morning the best you could.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy smirked. He loved seeing you like this. You could reach a point where you'd let go, and desire would take over, leaving no room for shame. Beyond that, Tommy knew you were nervous about presenting a damn good strategy at Friday's family meeting. If you could push away embarrassment in the bedroom, you could do it there too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's exactly right, and you're so good right now," he said, kissing your cheek. He pulled back to whisper in your ear. "Especially when one of the boys could come in right now and see you spread out just like this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Tommy</em>,"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I might not even let you stop. You'd do it, wouldn't you? Show off your wet cunt if I wanted, hm?" He asked. You didn't want to admit it, but you broke down and nodded. Tommy reached down and put his hand over yours, guiding you to press a little harder against your swollen clit and go a bit faster. "Tell me, sweetheart." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would- I would show it off for you," you whined. Tommy smirked and kissed your cheek again. He knew how embarrassed you were about saying the filthy words, but he also knew how much they turned you on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Show what off?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My, my c-cunt," you said quietly, but it was enough for your hips to buck. Tommy swiveling pace was getting to be too much. He hummed in your ear.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whose is it?" He asked. You were in agony. You could feel yourself dripping between the valley of your bottom and vibrating against your joined hands. You had to stop soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Please</em>, Sir," you panted, "it's y-yours. Your cunt." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christ, he could have you right then, forget everything that he wanted to accomplish. But he craved to hear you more desperate and aching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good girl," he said, kissing your temple instead. Tommy stopped your fingers, making your hips jump to gain contact again. "I've got a meeting, so I'll have to send you home." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But," you started, but Tommy gave you a warning look when you looked up at him. Good girls didn't make Tommy repeat himself when he'd already made up his mind. You pouted and looked away. "Yes, Sir."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adorable, he thought. He really could just bend you over right there. Tommy gingerly guided your legs down from the chair, then handed you his handkerchief. If you weren't so dazed, you would have been mad. Again, no relief. Tommy brought you a glass of water and kissed you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be there for dinner, alright?" He watched you nod, taking a sloppy drink with trembling hands. He almost felt bad. "How are you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you," you said softly. "I want more."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will, sweetheart, you will."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xx </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were useless. Not every day, but in the time between Tommy sending you home in one of the cars and listening to him enter the foyer from the dining room. Your brain was mush. There was no concentration on anything, but if you tried to be idle, your hands had to fist the hem of your skirt to not touch yourself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy came into the dining room and looked you over. You'd freshened up your make up in your need to move your hands and put on some perfume you knew Tommy liked. But he had more self-control than any person you knew. Nothing was going to help you find sweet relief outside of Tommy, allowing it when the time was right.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome home," you greeted him, your breath still shaky. Tommy approached your chair and cupped our cheek. You were already feverous. Regardless, he placed a gentle peck on your lips. Hearing you say 'welcome home' was his favorite part of the day.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you get anything done, sweetheart?" He asked, already knowing the answer. No. Mary, the head maid, brought in wine, nodded to Tommy, then left. He'd called already to hold off dinner until you both retired to the bedroom. You were in no condition to eat, he knew. It would only make your stomach upset in your tense state. Satisfaction came first.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy filled a glass half of rich red wine, then leaned on the edge of the table next to your chair. He brought the glass to your lips for you to drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What have you been thinking about all afternoon?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You knew what he wanted to hear. He wanted you to say <em>those</em> words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You touching me. You inside me. Your...<em>cock</em> inside my," you paused and took more wine, "my <em>pussy</em>. Y-your pussy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy looked at you with pride that made everything worth it. Though you said the words just above a whisper, you were extra obedient today, above and beyond. He'd reward you soon enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were ordered to stand, and you jumped lightly at the scraping from your chair being moved away. Tommy's hands moved to your waist as he pressed his back against you, his hardness evident even while clothed. You knew what was coming. He was more creative than people gave him credit for. Tommy's ability to talk with authority entered the bedroom.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, well, aren't you just a little whore today?" He asked, and you whimpered. Tommy's hands skimmed over your body as he found the row of buttons keeping your skirt up. "Ready for me to have you anywhere, in front of anybody. I could fuck you in the streets, let everyone see who you belong to, and you thank me for it. I could finish all over your pretty face and have you show all the maids and not let you come tonight. You'd thank me for that too, wouldn't you?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy chuckled as you nodded but also let out a gasp at the dangerous possibility. Your skirt pooled around your shoes now, and Tommy had you step out of it and kick it aside. Your blouse and slip joined the fabric on the floor.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were left in the lingerie that he bought you with his initials stitched on the insides. You belonged to him. Tommy didn't tell you, but he bought them when he noticed you liked having him near to help with your composure. You were anxious about many things, especially after the war. Tommy buying underthings and saying, 'I want you to think of me against you when you wear this under those dresses,' seemed to give you a bit of peace almost immediately.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to come?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, please."    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy dragged his nails up the backs of your thighs, making you clench your hands at your sides. You squeezed your eyes closed when he had you lean forward, your hands flat on the table, and exposing the darkened crotch of your silk pastel shorts. It wasn't lost on you that anyone could walk in at that moment, and if nothing else, they were undoubtedly listening in.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy took a deep breath. Between your whimpering and visible want, he was on edge himself. But before going further, he needed a taste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gasped at the kiss placed over the damp silk that was clinging to you now. A deep moan came from you when Tommy licked the length of you, pressing between your lips. Your hands pressed harder against the wood when he pulled your shorts aside and repeated his actions. You let out a sob. You were so close already.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweetheart, you're not going to come, are you?" Tommy asked, though his whole focus was on how good you tasted, and how constant your wetness was.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," you sobbed again. Tommy's fingers pulled your folds apart to make way for his tongue dipping in, circling your entrance. You were pink and swollen and <em>so sweet</em>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why's that?" He asked, moving away when your hips tried to push back for more.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"B-because... I don't h-have permission." Your ability to form sentences was dwindling as all effort went to digging your nails into your hands to stop your release.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And if you come before I say, I'll take you over my lap and give you 25 spankings, isn't that right? And if you lose count?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We start over." You always remembered the rules. Tommy's lips wrapped around your clit when he hummed, satisfied with your answer. You cried out and felt the tears leaking from your eyes from the overwhelm.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But that's not going to happen, is it?" Tommy asked, finally pulling back and letting you have a few moments to collect yourself. "Because you're going to earn it."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were guided to full standing again. Tommy nudged your chin with his knuckle, making you look at him. He kissed you so you could taste precisely what he did, and know why he couldn't get enough. You clenched your hands once again. His caresses alone could make you drunk on an average day, let alone one so intense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulled away from you, he wiped a fresh tear from your cheek. Tommy didn't like seeing you cry, but you needed to shed a few tears to release some tension. Still, he had to make sure.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You remember the words if you need to slow down or stop, don't you?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," you sniffled. "Pear for slowing down and apple to s-stop."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good girl," he said quietly, sending warmth to your heart. He stroked you your cheek. "Are you okay right now?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir." You were still pressing your thighs together in need. "I'd like to earn it, Sir. I like being your whore."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy's eyes darkened, and he knew his own underwear was likely ruined as his cock jumped. With makeup smudged on your cheeks and filthy words falling from your lips, you were as beautiful as Tommy knew you to be.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On your knees."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved to the head of the table, stripping until he's only in his underwear as well. Finally, he sits like a king on his throne. And like a king, he beckons, and you crawl on command. He resists palming himself as he watches you, hot with humiliation mixed with the willingness to do anything for your relief. It would be too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you reached him, you kneeled between his legs and clasped your hands together. Touching before given permission was against the rules. Tommy pulled his cock out of his shorts and watched you lick your lips. He could never believe that this was your favorite part.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want, love?" Tommy asks. Your eyes travel from his cock to his eyes. He always made you say it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to taste your cock, Sir. Please let me," you begged, no stammering this time around.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever anyone commented on how naïve they thought you were, Tommy always laughed. Mild-mannered, sometimes easily flustered, of course. But naïve? Never. You always knew just what you wanted. A greedy sinner like the rest of them. And here you were, proving him right once again as you made him clench his own fists when you kissed down the base of him to pull his balls into your mouth.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look up at Tommy through your lashes as you kiss his shaft again. But as much as the sight made his cock pulse, you weren't getting any sort of upper hand. He tsked you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you being lazy, little one? I thought you wanted to earn it," he taunted. He saw the flash of fear in your eyes as you were reminded that your release was on the line. "Give it your all, sweetheart. Use that pretty mouth of yours."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you did. You took Tommy in your mouth, humming when you tasted the salty precum leaky from the tip. You licked up the side of him and ran your thumb smoothly over the head, earning a hiss. Taking a deep breath, you swallowed him whole, pressing your nose into the coarse hair at the base of him. Tommy grunted and grasped the arm of the chair to stop bucking up into you to roughly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's it, love," he groaned as you hummed. Tommy placed a hand on the back of your head, holding you there for a moment longer. You choked but held still, quickly getting used to it before he let you up. Saliva spilling down your chin when you gasped for air, but you gathered yourself enough to keep stroking. Tommy looked into your eyes, and you trembled. "You want to come so bad, don't you?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I want it, Sir," you pleaded. Tommy guided you back down on his cock, moving in rhythmic motions as he thrusts into your throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was the first man you'd ever done this with, but he was a responsive lover, and you were a people pleaser. There was no room to argue the amount of instant gratification you got when you were on your knees. You were dripping down to your thighs at this point. Nothing did you in like the sound of Tommy grunting because of you.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's almost in a trance at how good your heated, wet mouth feels on him. How obedient you are, clutching the cloth of his shorts as you take him. How unbelievable it feels when he hits the back of your throat, pushing a bit past it still. You're panting when he lifts you off of him with care. His own breath is shaky. He lets you both have a minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tommy looks down at you again, he can't suppress his groan. So messy with your tear-stained face, lipstick smearing as far as your cheeks. But so needy. You wipe your mouth with the back of your hand, ready for more.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stand up and take this off," Tommy said, motioning to your lingerie. You did as you were told, but left your garter and stockings because you knew he liked you this way. "Bend over the table again, love. Hands-on the surface." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes, Sir," you said, voice raspy and thick with anticipation. Tommy removed his own shorts, his eyes never leaving your leaking, swollen cunt. So fucking pretty.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Open yourself up, sweetheart," he told you. He wanted your legs spread, but you were eager. There was an unavoidable degradation that came with being exposed like this, but you were frantic. You reached back on your own accord, letting your chest press into the table while you spread your cheeks for Tommy. He watched your lips peel open, revealing those pink walls once again. He saw you clenching, ready for him. He'd remember you like this forever.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, Sir," your voice cut through his thoughts. "Tommy, I... n-need it. Please... I need you to <em>fuck</em> me, please... please."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. Tommy took another breath before approaching you. He skimmed the edges of your cunt with the head of his cock. Your mouth dropped open, and your eyes squeezed shut.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll give it to you, love." Tommy guided himself to your entrance, but you whined and pushed back against him. A smack came down on your fleshy bottom, clearing away some of the lustful haze you were in. You let out a sob. Every contact Tommy made was going straight to your core. "Do you not want to come?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do! I'm sorry, Sir." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep being good," he said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, this was the actual test. When you were well stimulated, you could come when you felt Tommy push into you to the hilt. And now you were more than well stimulated, borderline overstimulated, and in a deep state of desperation. Your fingers flexed, still holding yourself open. Tommy ran a hand over your bottom and up your back, pausing between your shoulder blades. Heavy and firm, he kept you in place with one hand and guided himself into you with the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out long, continuous moans as he moved steadily into you. Too fast, and he would be done before you. You fit around him like a heated velvet glove, so wet that it was easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy moved his hands to your waist, watching himself slide out of you, shiny with your juices, then rolling his hips forward again, spreading and stretching you to around him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your legs are shaking, and your forehead, damp with sweat, is pressed into the table. You've quieted, focusing on your breath as Tommy finds a satisfying rhythm. The little focus you have left is holding yourself together.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy knows you're trying. He knows that you only have a little left in you. If this was another day, he'd use that to his advantage, forcing you into a humiliating punishment. It was your idea that one. It had been a surprise to him, but he was happy you dared to bring it up. But today, he was going to reward you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Talk to me, sweetheart. What do you want?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-tommy, <em>please</em>...I'm your <em>whore</em>... w-want your cock to... make me come... Sir... more <em>please</em>," You laid out a choppy request between weepings. Tommy leaned down and kissed up your back until he hunched over to speak in your ear. His strokes were getting faster, but still long and deep, a snap of his hips, in the end, to make sure you felt all of him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sound so pretty when you beg. You're being a good girl for me, hm?" He accepted your whimpers as confirmation. "Good girls get to come, don't they?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh-huh," you were to eager to speak. Tommy pressing against you, the force of his pace, his praise was making every piece of praise and want knot in your lower belly to add more wetness and sensitivity.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come all over my cock, sweetheart, and don't you dare make yourself quiet about it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every moment since that morning was coming to you now. All of the waiting and anticipation washed over you. You could vaguely hear your cries, as colors you'd never seen before flashed before your eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's it, love, let go." Tommy encouraged. Your grip around him was almost painful. He kept pushing into you, milking you through it. You tensed and shook on the dining room table, your hands now fists next to you as you succumbed to your orgasm that was so good it was almost painful. Tommy pulled out of you and moved you onto your back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never planned on just giving you one release, and he was going to finish his inside of you, but he needed to collect himself for that. Tommy kissed you deeply, swallowing the moans that were falling from you. He pulled away again, but this time to find his way between your legs once more.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was sloppy and soothing and so fucking impossible. Your head lulled back onto the table, shoulders pressing down as your back arched. His tongue stiffened and pushed into you, making you cry out in a way that would have sounded pained if you were following it up with a string of swears and 'oh god, yes.' </span>
  <span>He licked you clean, just to make way for the new rivers of come pouring from you. It was the gentle suction of your clit, careful not to overstimulate, that pushed you over once again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy stood, licking you from his lips when he looked down at you again. Your eyes were glossy, calmer from the relief, but still desperate. He kissed up your stomach, making a detour to take your breasts in his mouth.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so good at leaving himself everywhere, you thought. Tommy's hands felt like they touched every part of you all at once. You could smell his cologne, cigarette, and sweat that was so familiar. Your hands ran through his hair, and when he kissed you again, all you could taste was a mix of you and him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was in you again and knew he wouldn't last much longer. But you were still quite the mess. You were still tight around him, and Tommy swore he could feel every quiver as you took him. He was faster this time. On your back, it was easier to find that sweet spot inside of you.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Tommy</em>," you gasped, your eyes rolling back as he hit it steadily. Tommy pressed a finger on your engorged clit, tapping it teasingly. But it was all you need for your hips to buck.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right, let me feel you again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed you up the table and climbed onto it himself. You didn't have the frame of mind to think about climbing on the furniture as wrong. All you knew was Tommy wrapped your legs around him and kept stroking through your orgasm. His arms went under your shoulders, anchoring you as he didn't let up. His hips rocked and snapped hard against your pelvis. He moved deep in you, your pelvises flush against each other, allowing each move to brush your clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One orgasm flowed into another. There were waves of it, and you stayed continually trying to catch your breath while your legs wrapped tighter and higher around Tommy. He grunted in your ears, telling you how tight you were, how slick you were, how good you were. He couldn't get enough of your sounds or your body, your cunt, <em>his</em> cunt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cried out when his movements got rougher. Tommy ground into you hard, letting his grip on you tighten. He's wanted you just as much as you've wanted him all day. You're soft against him, hot and snug too. You're perfect. And the sounds you're making, new ones that he'd have to remember to get you to make more of, were perfect. The way your hips bucked against him, while his tongue ran over yours, cracking his resolve, was perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were still making those fucking noises. </span>
  <span>He releases, covering your insides with thick ropes of come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking hell!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lay panting against each other, minds swirling yet empty. Tommy rises above you, looking down at your worn face. You're crying steady tears of relief and he kisses them away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Satisfied, sweetheart?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Sir." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy pulls himself together first, not minding that he was shirtless, and his trousers hung low on his hips. He took the extra step of making sure you had your slip and skirt on, though. He knew that you'd be too flustered when thinking back at this night if you ran into the staff naked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you're safely in your bedroom, Tommy fully embraces you. He knows you're tired, but he has to make sure he takes care of you. He knew how upsetting it could be for you if he didn't take his time reassuring you after shoving you so far out of your comfort levels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leads you to the bathroom, starting a warm bath before he strips you, this time taking extra care to undo the straps on your heels and your stockings.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were such a good girl today," he tells you between kisses. You nod, only able to sniffle and lean against him. "I had Mary send for your favorite dessert. Would you like that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm," you hummed. Your stomach was already rumbling, so Tommy made the bath quick. He used the soap you liked, the one that smelled like lavender, and washed both of you off. It was your job to put on lotion while Tommy pulled your pajamas from the drawers. He put his on quickly, then had you raise your arms to slide the dressing gown over your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were strong today," he said, giving your cheek a kiss.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were," he confirmed it. He saw you internalize the adjective in your eyes and let a soft smile come to your face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was." You nodded. Dinner was had at the small leisure table in the corner of the room, while Tommy told you funny stories about his day. You were too tired for much else but did let Tommy put on a record and sway with you before bed. You rested your head against his chest with a sigh. "I love you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, too, sweetheart." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We love to see it.</p><p>--<br/>I'm thinking of doing another story with this characterization of anxious reader/dommy Tommy. Thoughts?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>